Cheryl and Bobby, cursed with love
by Sean pizza
Summary: One mistletoe prank will lead Bobby and Cheryl into a trip to become more than "friends".


This is the story of how two friends came to fall madly in love. It started in the night of Christmas Eve at a local Freddy fazbear's pizza restaurant, three employees named Freddy, Bobby and Cheryl were spending the night cleaning up the place for the Xmas party planned tommorow. "Hey dude, you're gonna bring drinks right?" "Yeah sure Fred, but I don't get why you like beer so much, isn't it bad for you?" "Boys! Can we please not talk about achohol right now? It's not in the Xmas spirit." "Okay Cheryl, how about carols and egg-nog for all of us?" "That sounds good." Said both Freddy and Cheryl. And so the three sang and laughed and cleaned until they all felt tired. As they slept they dreamt of what a great day it will be on Xmas.

As everyone woke up on Christmas morning there were the happy screams of children, the crumbling of Xmas wrapping and a smile on everyone's faces. But as the night crept in on them it was time to PARTAAAAAAAAAYYY! "Boy this is an awesome party!" Shouted Frank. "Yeah, one of the best Xmas party's yet." Said Margle. The six workers danced the night out untill they were all tired, and by then it was time to exchange gifts. Marrion gave Fred a new watch, Frank gave Margle a pink bow for her hair, Cheryl gave Marrion a blue music box, Fred gave Frank the newest STAR WARS movie and Margle gave Bobby a new hat. Finally Bobby gave Cheryl a small wooden board with a picture of her of it with the words above: EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH-Cheryl Mavis. "This, this is, Great! But how did you", "As the manager I gave Bobby permission." Said Marrion. "Thank you guys so much!" Then Cheryl gave Bobby a short hug, then the two took a step back and both blushed. "Hey look, Cheryl and Bobby are standing under the mistletoe!" Said Fred. "You know what that means, those two have to kiss!" Said Margle. Then everyone except the mistletoe standers said "OOoooOOoo!" "Oh come on guys, really?" Said both of them. "Yeah, it's a tradition." Said Frank "Okay then," spoke Bobby. Bobby stepped towards Cheryl and gave her a kiss on the cheek, the two blushed again. But they both looked up and frowned to see no mistletoe above them. The others burst into laughter. "Oh come on guys that prank wasn't funny." shouted Cheryl. "Whatever guys, the party's over anyway so see you all tommorow!" Said Marrion.

Boxing Day was expected to,go nice and smooth but an unpredicted occurence would happen that day. "Hey, Cheryl, Bobby, be careful not to look up, there might be mistletoe there." Said Frank with a smirk on his face. "You know you shouldn't have played that prank on us!" "Oh come on dude you know you like her, just ask her on a date! Said Frank hiding a small laugh in there. "I'm not going to ask her out." "What you don't think I'm date material?" Said Cheryl. "No I dont! Any man who saw your face would think you were the most amazingly beautiful girl he's ever met in his life!" Then Bobby stepped back with eyes open and mouth gaping realising what he just said. "Awkward." Interrupted Fred. "D- do you mean that Bobby?" Said Cheryl. "I, uhh, um I," then he paused for a moment then spoke again. "Cheryl, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Cheryl felt a bit nervous to answer him knowing that it would be a date but she then said "Okay, that sounds fun, where is this place?" "It's at uh, oh yeah 134 BRETTON street at 7:40 on next Tuesday." You then could hear Frank giving a slow clap to them and saying to Bobby: "Not bad my Friend, not bad."

The following Tuesday brought nervousness to both of them bringing the questions; what if I blow it?, what if he/she hates me, and, what if we kiss? At 7:37 Cheryl arrived a Bobby's house. For the entree, Bobby cooked up some garlic bread. As they ate the bread they talked about how works going which didn't bring change cus they work at the same place. For the main course Bobby served a Fried Turkey. As they ate they shared their funniest jokes to each other. After they ate their servings they felt too full for dessert so they decided to talk more. "Wait so you almost got eaten by a shark?" Said Cheryl. "Yep, but if it wasn't for Frank who threw a steak at the shark to distract it I would have been fish food." "Wow, that's amazing!" "Well, it's getting pretty late, should I walk you home?" "Yes I would like that Bobby." Said Cheryl. The two of them walked to her house saying nothing but occasionally looking into each others eyes and giving a faint smile. "This was very nice, thank you for this Bobby." "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Cheryl." "Before you leave, please tell me, did you mean all those words you said back at the restaurant?" "Of corse I did, I always thought about you that way." Then it came, the urge, they both felt it in their hearts, so without question Bobby stepped towards Cheryl put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Not on the cheek this time, this time it was her lips. They both felt a shock of emotion and love shoot through them wishing that this moment wouldn't end. "We should take this slow." Said Cheryl. "Okay that's fine with me." Said Bobby. As the two lovers walked back to their apartments not hesitating to wear the biggest grin on their faces both seeing a bright future ahead of them, they both discovered the sixth sense, Love

**THE END**


End file.
